


Jack Of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker, s h a m e l e s s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer they play, the more Jimmy wonders if he could change his choice of a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something happier, and idk what makes me happier than smut (im shorrible im sorry) so i wrote some!   
> i hope you like this - the first chapter is a bit of plot at first :)
> 
> and i thought it was interesting that in playing cards' astrology a Jack of Hearts means: A warm-hearted friend. A fair-haired youth; often this points to a younger admirer.

The rain pattered on the roof as their feet mimicked it and pattered on the wooden stairs. They walked in companionable silence until it was time for them to bid each other a good night, when Jimmy protested.

''Let's play some more,'' Jimmy pleaded as Thomas opened the door to his room. Thomas turned around and faced the footman, his hand lingering on the doorknob.  
  
Thomas shook his head. ''I don't think that's such a good idea, it's almost midnight. What we should do is turn in. If you need your cigarettes I wouldn’t mind just giving them back. I play cards with you because it's fun, not because I really need to win cigarettes off you. Or anything, for that matter.''

They had been playing cards all evening - Jimmy was winning at first but eventually Thomas got lucky and was able to win every one of his cigarettes back and then take all of Jimmy's to himself.

''Please, Mr Barrow,'' he said solemnly, stepping forward, his back hunched slightly, ''Just for a bit - I'd like to win them back. Fair and square.''

Thomas sighed and nodded before giving the younger man a slight smile, ''Alright,'' he agreed, ''One game – we play for naught, but if you win you get all your cigarettes back.'' He was interested only in having it over with and finally going to sleep. He pushed the door open wider and was about to go inside when Jimmy stopped him.

''No-'' Jimmy said quickly, ''It wouldn't be fair, Mr Barrow,'' he said and found himself on the receiving end of a confused, exasperated look. ''I only meant that we have to play for something – I can't ask you to just give me all my cigarettes back. There's nothing in it for you,'' he said.

''This is not a time to act noble, Jimmy,'' Thomas said, leaning against the doorframe. ''I'd like to go to sleep, and besides, there is no other way we could play. The only reason I ever played with you for cigarettes was that there is absolutely no way I'm playing for money. I'm not about to encourage your gambling addiction,'' he said, giving Jimmy a smile that might have been a bit condescending.

Jimmy huffed, frustrated. He looked around, almost frantic, as he tried to think of an honourable resolve to the situation. The past few nights, he wouldn't have been able to fall asleep without a few cigarettes beforehand. The smell of tobacco, which he had always associated with Thomas when he first came to Downton and hadn't begun smoking himself, was what lulled him to sleep every night, a cigarette in bed the best possible ending to a day.   
There were impossible alternatives that would have made his nights even more enjoyable but they came to him only in his dreams, which seemed to be more vivid if the smell of cigarettes lingered.

He needed the answer so bad that in the end, it came to him. ''We don't have to play for money!'' he said excitedly.

Thomas' brow furrowed, ''Wha-''   
  
But Jimmy had already pushed past him and entered his room. Thomas followed reluctantly.

''Go on, Mr Barrow,'' Jimmy said, walking back toward Thomas from the centre of the room, ''Close the door,'' he said as he neared him again, in a hushed voice, ''Maybe lock it as well.''

''What are you on about?'' Thomas asked in a flat tone, but shut the door anyway. It was Jimmy who locked it, by pushing a chair up against it and jamming the doorknob.

''Right,'' Jimmy began, ''This might sound daft-''

Thomas snorted at this. He walked over to his desk and set the cigarettes on top of it.

Jimmy bit his lip nervously as he watched Thomas walk about the room, ''But I thought of a way we can play, If you'd like.''

Thomas turned around to face Jimmy before walking past him and sitting on the bed. He had kept one cigarette in his hand and was in the process of lighting it when the fidgeting footman approached him again. With the chair up against the door, Thomas was about to offer the armchair – but Jimmy had already sat on the edge of the bed and set the pack of cards down.

''Well,'' Thomas said as he took his first drag on the cigarette, ''Seeing as you're not about to leave anytime soon – let's hear it.''

''Whoever loses has to give the other one an item of clothing,'' Jimmy suggested.

Thomas' brow knitted in confusion. ''You're not about to run to your room every time you lose and bring-''

''Clothes that they're wearing,'' Jimmy interrupted him, averting his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked up at the under butler whose lips had parted in shock. ‘’The first one to collect a full livery wins.’’

‘’No,’’ was Thomas’ initial answer.

‘’Come on, please. Unless you’ve got a better idea.’’

Thomas shook his head, ‘’Just take the damned cigarettes, Jimmy.’’

‘’No – I don’t want charity,’’ Jimmy said. ‘’It’s just a bit of meaningless fun, and we have been such good friends. A man should have no problem with being indecent in front of his best friend?’’ he asked testily, hopefully.

Thomas seemed to consider it, but he was visibly sceptical. Jimmy was expecting questions, but none of the ones he thought of had been the one Thomas asked.

''What's in it for me?''

Jimmy pressed his lips together and looked at him. ''What?''

Thomas shifted on the bed, ''Well,'' he said, and was about to take his shoes of when he remembered that he better not if he was going to agree to this ridiculous idea of stripping, ''If you win,  you get the cigarettes.'' Thomas smoked languidly, pausing in his speaking whilst Jimmy was sweating with anticipation. ''But what's my prize?'' he teased.

Jimmy's throat went dry. ''I don't know. Anything you want, look – I just need to win those back,'' he nodded towards the desk to indicate the cigarettes. It was crucial that he _won_ them back, he couldn't stand them being given to him, not after he humiliated himself by losing.

''Fine,'' Thomas said, and Jimmy almost trembled with excitement as he watched the under butler smoke for some more until speaking again. It both fascinated and frustrated him – how the older man could be so phlegmatic. ''Deal the cards,'' Thomas instructed and Jimmy struggled to get them out of the box.

Jimmy dealt the cards slowly, his mind reeling. He was hoping he'd win everything without having to take anything off – but then it registered in his mind that if he won Thomas would lose, and have to undress.   
It wasn't a thought he was completely against.

''Right, I bet my tie,'' Thomas said and stubbed his cigarette out to give his full attention to Jimmy.

Jimmy blushed as he realised the game had actually begun. ''I'd like to bet my coat,'' he said.

''It would be logical, if you call, to bet the same thing-''

Jimmy shook his head, ''I'm not giving you my bowtie.''

Thomas paused, ''Wait, you do know that I'm not planning on keeping your clothes forever-''

''Yes,'' Jimmy said quickly, ''It's just for tonight,'' he confirmed, ''But I'm not ready to give you my tie yet. Let's just play, I'll win this one anyway,'' he said with a smirk.

Thomas laughed and turned his attention to his cards. In his hand he held two queens and three irrelevant cards. He drew three cards in hopes of getting a third or fourth queen, and wasn't disappointed. The funny thing was that he wasn't disappointed even when Jimmy showed his four kings and he had to hand his tie over. As he was taking it off he smiled in disbelief before handing the ribbon to Jimmy who accepted it with a smile that mirrored Thomas'.

''You deal?'' Jimmy hadn't meant it to sound exactly like a question, but it came out as one as he was preoccupied with examining the soft fabric that had been around the under butler's throat mere seconds before.

Thomas dealt, Jimmy bet his coat, Thomas called. With Thomas having two pairs and Jimmy only having one, it was obvious who the winner was. Jimmy took his coat off, folded it and handed it to Thomas who set it on the bed beside him.

''How long have you been playing?'' asked Jimmy in an attempt to start a conversation, surprised that he’d never made the effort to find out before.

''A while, can't exactly remember when I started... I know I've never played anything like this – oh, bugger,'' Thomas murmured, irritated as he looked at his cards. He was about to fold, but instead showed his hand – only a pair of twos between a six, a seven and a king. He began unbuttoning his waistcoat even before Jimmy showed his cards, and then saw Jimmy starting to undress as well.

''Pair of twos,'' Jimmy said, shrugging. He didn't pay attention to the other cards – obviously, there would have been an actual winner if any of them cared. They both just wanted it over with, so they exchanged the waistcoats.

Jimmy won the next one with a full house even though he had been telling Thomas about the first time he played – with his father, for grapes on a warm autumn afternoon.

Thomas took his shoes off and handed them to Jimmy.  
''It's alright if I do it like this? I don't think I could stand going shoe by shoe,'' he admitted.  
  
Jimmy nodded. ''Yeah. Me neither.''  
  
When Jimmy won the next one and received a pair of socks, Thomas suggested something which Jimmy wholly agreed with.   
''If you win the next one, I'll just give you my suspenders and everything along with my slacks,'' he said as he shuffled the cards. ''Otherwise it'll take too long.''

''Yeah, I suppose that makes sense,'' Jimmy said, ''Thanks,'' he said when Thomas dealt him a hand.

Thomas rolled his sleeves up and Jimmy took the time to notice the under butler’s strong arms.   
He wasn’t sure what word he’d use to describe Thomas if he had to – the way he held his cards like a lady would hold a fan, sitting sideways, in a way that his cards were almost conspicuous. Jimmy paid more attention to the way Thomas’ hair had given up trying to look meticulous and even if he did look up at Thomas’ hand, Thomas’ eyes would soon steal all the attention.

Jimmy won again. He was giddy, being quite far ahead of Thomas. He watched Thomas unbutton his slacks and slowly slide them down to his ankles before taking them off. He folded them neatly and handed them over to a smiling Jimmy. Jimmy didn't even mind seeing the under butler that underdressed when the prospect of winning seemed so close.

But then things took a turn for the worse.

Jimmy had no idea what he was doing – it wasn't only that his luck had turned, but he became a right blunderbuss. His poker face was nonexistent, the facade slipping more and more the longer they played. He lost his shoes and put his feet up on the bed, his toes almost touching Thomas’ bare thigh. When he was supposed to hand his socks off Thomas took his feet into his lap and slowly took the socks off. Then Thomas won _again_ , and Jimmy moved further on the bed as he struggled to take his slacks off. Jimmy was still ahead of Thomas, but only by his bowtie.  
  
Thomas kept his eyes anywhere but on Jimmy, especially Jimmy's legs – obscenely sprawled on his bed. His own legs were crossed, his back against the wall. For a brief moment, he looked up at Jimmy and was not able to meet the footman's gaze as Jimmy was quite obviously looking up the length of Thomas' legs. The latter could feel his cheeks heat up, and began to search for something to say.  
  
Thomas initiated conversation and Jimmy began to get oddly distracted by it, even when the older man talked about things that really shouldn't have been that much of a distraction – a discount on books in a store in Ripon, silly things said upstairs, Molesley apparently taking an interest in Mrs Baxter.  
Then he realised that it always happened. It was the reason he lost his cigarettes in the first place. If he hung around Thomas for some time, he'd relax completely in the man's company, so much that he'd almost start telling him about the cards he held in his hand. He also couldn't help but to notice how the hair on Thomas' legs was a lot darker than the hair on his own. Sure, it could have been predicted, but what he hadn't predicted was the fact that he’d find it quite beautiful, or the fact that he would inadvertently stare at Thomas’ legs for quite a while.

''Straight,'' said Thomas as he held up his cards, waking Jimmy from his reverie.

''Oh, right, bugger,'' Jimmy muttered, setting his cards down before unbuttoning his shirt.

He paused when he heard Thomas laugh. ''What?'' he asked nervously.

''The bowtie?'' Thomas asked.

''I'm not giving you that,'' Jimmy said with a grin and loosened the tie only so he could slip the collar underneath it. He was left only in his undershirt, his pants, and his white bowtie.  
Thomas shook his head, a sleepy smile tugging at his lips. ''Just deal the cards.''

It was the last thing they said for a while as all small talk seemed to disperse. Thomas seemed distracted in a way, Jimmy noticed him averting his gaze, and then it wasn’t that Jimmy’s control came back – it was as if Thomas had slowly begun losing his. Thomas was bluffing, for the first time that evening, and Jimmy noticed, for the first time in ages. Thomas’ cheeks seemed to redden as he noticed that Jimmy had picked up on it, and realised it was his turn to strip.  
  
Jimmy's breath caught in his throat as he watched Thomas unbutton his shirt only to reveal pale skin underneath. No trace of an undershirt.   
  
Jimmy was winning, but he had never cared less.

''It appears that you've won,'' Thomas said, ''Congratulations.''

Jimmy's face fell, ''But... we're not done yet,'' he protested.

Thomas narrowed his eyes, ''Jimmy – I'm only in my pants, surely you don't-''

''Let's finish it. You might still win! It would only be fair,'' Jimmy pleaded.

''Alright,'' Thomas said and straightened up, leaning toward Jimmy. ''Deal the next one.''

Jimmy lost the next one and took his undershirt off slowly before handing it to Thomas. Everything in the room was still, except his heart which hammered against his chest.

Thomas dealt the next one, and unbeknownst to him - he dealt Jimmy the perfect hand.

Thomas grinned when he saw his own cards – utterly useless. He discarded three cards and drew another three from the deck, but it was hopeless.

''Nothing,'' Thomas said resolutely, showing Jimmy his cards.

Jimmy took a deep breath before looking up at Thomas from his cards. He readjusted himself on the bed, folding his knees and sitting on his legs before he straightened up and moved toward Thomas.

He sat next to him, leaning back against the wall. Not breaking eye contact, he ran a finger up the side of Thomas' leg until he reached the hem of his pants.

Thomas exhaled a slow, shivery breath and leaned back against the wall.

''Straight flush,'' Jimmy said, showing Thomas the cards. He tugged at Thomas' pants, ''I win.''


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas bowed his head, ''Jimmy, stop.''

The younger man flinched, immediately loosening his grip on the fabric of Thomas' pants.

''I'll take them off, put them with the rest of the livery, and then you can go,'' Thomas said and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants.

''No-'' Jimmy choked out. ''Let me. I mean, uh,'' he began, scratching the back of his neck, ''You helped me take my socks off, you know?''

No matter how much Thomas wanted to object, he couldn't, so he sat still as Jimmy leaned over him. Not tearing his gaze away from Thomas' eyes, he put his hands over Thomas' and brought them up to his own neck.

''Jimmy...'' Thomas said, breathless as he stared at the younger man's face, just inches away from his own. He slid his hands down Jimmy's back and felt the latter quiver under his touch.

Jimmy's hands were trailing down Thomas' front, and kept going downwards, eventually making their way to Thomas's still clothed thighs. Carefully, he began pulling Thomas' pants down, his gaze trailing down Thomas' nude form to follow the pants as they slid down Thomas' long legs.

''Right,'' Thomas cleared his throat. ''Happy?''

 _Very,_ Jimmy wanted to say, but instead shook his head.

''I was thinking,'' Jimmy spoke, and with each word Thomas' heart beat faster, ''What if we played just one more?''

''I'm bloody naked,'' Thomas said incredulously, unable to even try to sound irritated even though he really wanted to make Jimmy think that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He was about to pull his legs up to obscure the view of his private parts when Jimmy noticed and placed a hand on his thigh.

''I don't mind,'' Jimmy said, ''Like I said. We're friends. I wouldn't mind being starkers in front of you – alright, look – '' he said, and before Thomas could stop him, Jimmy began pulling his own pants down. It was then that Thomas noticed it - his arms were still around Jimmy. He promptly let him go.

''Jimmy, don't,'' Thomas muttered, averting his gaze.

''Mr Barrow, look at me,'' Jimmy said softly, noticing the light tinge of colour in the under butler's cheeks.

Thomas looked at Jimmy's eyes, and his eyes only. Jimmy moved closer so his knee brushed against Thomas' thigh.

''We're both naked now. See...'' he said, breath shaky, ''Nothing special,'' he said quietly after some time. With Thomas keeping close watch on Jimmy's eyes, he could clearly see where Jimmy's gaze travelled, and it wasn't fixated just on Thomas' face.

''Jimmy,'' Thomas said, exasperated, ''Take your bloody cigarettes and go,'' he said, his chest aching.

''You don't want me?'' Jimmy asked, confusion and hurt making up his expression. '' Here, I mean.''

''Not when I'm not decent, to be honest,'' Thomas replied sardonically.

''Is it because we're naked? Because, really, I haven't a prob-''

''You're not naked,'' Thomas accused, suddenly realising it.

''What? Course I'm bloody-''

Thomas reached up and touched the white fabric of Jimmy's bowtie. _''Course you are_ ,'' he muttered smugly.

Jimmy took his hand before Thomas could move it and smirked, ''Alright, maybe not completely naked...''   
Thomas noticed Jimmy's gaze fall again and sat up straight. He cleared his throat. ''Would be a good time for you to, you know...'' he nodded toward the door.

''One more game.''

''Jimmy.''

''Please.''

Thomas sighed, and Jimmy knew he'd won.

''What would we even play for?''

''Have you honestly not realised yet?'' Jimmy asked.

Thomas stared blankly at him, unable to form words. A myriad ideas popped into his head, but he daren't say any of them out loud.

''I want to kiss you,'' Jimmy said boldly, squeezing Thomas' hand.

Thomas' breath caught in his throat. ''You want to play... for a kiss?'' he asked.

Jimmy nodded.

''I can't believe you.''

Jimmy's face fell, ''If that's a no-''

''It's not,'' Thomas said quickly. ''Er, I mean... You bloody well know you can have a kiss. You don't need to win it. Christ, you don't even have to ask.''

Jimmy grinned. And then he lunged forward, capturing Thomas' lips with his own as Thomas' hands found their rightful place again and wound around Jimmy.

 

''Christ, slow down-'' Thomas said, laughing.   
  
And Jimmy did. He leaned in again and pressed a timid kiss to the corner of Thomas' lips before peppering his lips with slight kisses. The under butler let himself be kissed for a while until he thought it was proper to take initiative. Then, he prodded Jimmy's mouth open with his tongue, slowly at first, making Jimmy let out a moan. When he pulled his head back as if to break the kiss, he found Jimmy moving with him, unable to let go.

''Can I just put some pants on?'' Thomas asked.

Jimmy shook his head, ''No need.''   
He climbed into Thomas' lap, straddling him.

'' _Jimmy_ ,'' Thomas said, incredulous, his breath coming in ragged gasps.   
Jimmy looked undone. His hair falling over his darkened eyes, red blossoming on his cheeks and nose and chest. Had he really managed to win Jimmy over with a kiss? Jimmy had been halfway there, hell – the bugger had probably planned it to happen all along. Still, it made him wonder what could have happened if Alfred hadn't walked in on them that fateful night, if Jimmy really was always interested – but afraid of the consequences. He glanced at the door briefly, still locked and jammed.

''I want you, Mr Barrow,'' Jimmy whispered when he noticed that Thomas' attention wasn't on him for a second.  
  
'' _Thomas_ ,'' Mr Barrow corrected him offhandedly. He kissed him again and Jimmy put his hands on Thomas' neck in what Thomas liked to think was a possessive manner.

 Jimmy was clumsy in his kisses, over-excited, but there were things he could do with his mouth -  Thomas didn't know if they were intentional or accidental – which made Thomas melt underneath him.

Jimmy pulled away, stroking Thomas' cheeks with his thumbs absent-mindedly. ''Thomas...'' he said quietly, looking into his eyes. ''I-'' he faltered.  
''I've done some research.''

Thomas' brow furrowed in confusion and Jimmy felt discouraged to continue.

''Yes, love?'' Thomas asked, the endearment spontaneous and genuine, his own hands on Jimmy's hips.

Jimmy leaned in to give him a kiss, tilting his head teasingly so their lips almost touched.   
''Go on,'' he whispered flirtatiously, looking up at Thomas through his lashes.   
  
Thomas connected their lips again, and Jimmy sighed contentedly.

 

''I've learned –,'' Jimmy continued in a hushed voice when they parted, ''I think I have – how two men can... You know,'' Jimmy mumbled. Thomas was surprised to find that there seemed to be things Jimmy was bashful about.

''Oh?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''G'off,'' Jimmy muttered, ''I'm serious.''

Thomas grinned at him, ''I'm not taking the piss,'' he said, ''I'd love to know what you've found out.''

''Well, I hardly have to tell _you_ how to...''

''I'd like to know,'' Thomas said with a smile.

''I, uh, I want you to take me,'' Jimmy whispered, looking down.

''Pardon?''

''Oh shove off,'' Jimmy said, indignant, ''Don't pretend you didn't just hear me asking you to bugger me-''

Thomas couldn't help but to laugh.

''What?'' Jimmy asked, panicking, ''What did I say? Did I get it wrong?'' he asked frantically.

''No, no,'' Thomas shook his head. ''I think it's nice of you to have done research,'' he said solemnly. ''Are you sure you want to do this?''

Jimmy nodded, the mere thought had been enough to make him hard.

Thomas took over from there.

Gently, he pulled Jimmy closer and kissed him as he stroked his sides. He took his time when preparing Jimmy, knowing full well the amount of discomfort Jimmy must have felt. At first, when the pain was overwhelming, Thomas would kiss him and touch him softly to distract him – asking on more than one occasion if he wanted him to stop. Jimmy was determined to reassure him how much he wanted it, so Thomas proceeded.

Later, Thomas was surprised to find how well Jimmy took his cock. It must have been a pleasure to take – long and not too thick – able to brush against his prostate without stretching him out too much.

Jimmy made obscene noises, his chest heaving and his eyes lidded, gripping Thomas' shoulders as they moved together.

''I'm never playing poker with you again,'' Thomas muttered under his breath but Jimmy caught it and frowned.

''I should hope not, Mr Barrow,'' he said, breathing heavily, placing his hands on the wall - each on either side of Thomas' head. ''I think we've found better things to do with our evenings.''

Thomas pulled him in for another kiss by that insufferable bowtie. Keeping one hand on the wall, Jimmy put the other one on Thomas' neck to deepen it.

When Thomas picked up his pace and bought his hand down to stroke Jimmy in time with his thrusts, Jimmy buried his face in the crook of Thomas' neck and tried to stifle his moans. No words escaped Jimmy's lips, seeing as he wouldn't have been able to speak even if he wanted to.

Thomas pressed his lips to Jimmy's neck, perpetually seeking to have the younger man closer even though they were pressed flush against each other.

It wasn't long until Jimmy came undone in his arms, and Thomas finished not long after him. Jimmy climbed off Thomas and sat in his lap, his arms around Thomas' neck, his forehead pressed against Thomas' own. And Jimmy kissed him, over and over, to make up for all the time he'd lost.

''You're wonderful,'' Jimmy said fondly.

Thomas looked away and smiled. ''Just bring us a cigarette, will you?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey tell me if you liked this, might write something similar in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible, please tell me if you liked it/would want to read more :)


End file.
